


Family Get Together - Batfam Style

by Enma_Eden



Series: Shades of Emerald [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruce is trying, Damian Wayne being a Little Shit, Death being their crazy self, Family dinner shenanigans, Harry being a crazy troll, Implied Mpreg, Jason being a chaos loving shit, M/M, Thomas Black-Peverell being a Little Shit, this fic is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Harry convinces Tom to get to know his father, Bruce. What better yet than a little family dinner?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Harry Potter
Series: Shades of Emerald [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020172
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185





	Family Get Together - Batfam Style

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got this off my drafts. Shit got me worked up🤦😩 It has been in my drafts for a week now and I'm tired of deleting and adding words. Decided to post it like this.
> 
> Once again, fic is beta'd by me, so🤷
> 
> Enjoy my disaster folks🤗

Intense blue-emerald eyes stared into glaring green. Both owners stared at the either with the look of uttered boredom and contempt, respectively.

"Well... this is nice." Jason chirped out.

Dick scoffed. "Understatement."

Currently, the Bat family were having a special guest to dinner.

Thomas. Thomas Peverell-Black.

It all started with Harry Potter having a little chat with his darling son that morning. 

* * *

Harry, in all his troll glory, convinced Tom to go to the Wayne's Easter dinner with Jason. He blabbered about how it will be beneficial for Tom to at least know his father a little bit.

"Don't let our disagreements stop you from having a little bit of relationship with him." Harry said, folding the twins washed clothes with his hands. Tom was helping him to magically levitate them into the kids drawer, getting a look of fond exasperation from his mother. "I want you to give Bruce a chance." Harry continued. "He might be a major A hole, but at least he tries in communicating with his children."

Tom sighed. "Why are you so keen on me getting to know him? To be quite frank, mother, I find him distasteful. Not only is he a man-whore, but he's fratanizing with an alien of all things." Tom said, his facial expression twisted with disgust.

Harry chuckled, giving Tom an amused look."I see Ra's has been bringing you up to date with Bruce's life." Harry folded the last cloth and sends it levitating into the drawer, magically closing them all. "Why don't we talk over snack?" He smiled down at his son.

Tom nodded. He followed his mother to the kitchen/dining room, which had Mort preparing lunch. The entity sent a plate of freshly baked cookies and tea over to the sitted pair, who thanked them.

Harry took a bite into the almond and vanilla baked goods, moaning in happiness. "Perfect as always, Mort."

Mort grunted. "I like nothing less than perfection. You should know that by now, Master." They said, getting a chuckle out of Harry.

The emerald eyed immortal and his son made quick work of the cookies, while still being elegant - Tom more so than Harry. Since the day Ra's came back into his life, the young boy has been copying most of the green eyed immortal's attitude. Which includes being well mannered to a T.

"Look, Tom." Harry started, his hand wrapped around his cup of warm tea on the expensive as hell table. "The reason I'm doing this is because of my own history. I never got to know my parents until I was a teen. The most I know of them is from stories told to me by my late godfather, Sirius, and my teacher, Remus. I never met them until I was kinda killed by your namesake, and after becoming Mort's master." He chuckled, shrugging.

"Tom..." Harry continued with a sigh, taking hold of one of Tom's hand. "Seeing Ra's with your sister and the twins has made me realize that I messed up. I messed up pretty badly." He heaved another sigh.

"I never should I kept you and your sister from your fathers. I utterly regret my actions. Eons on my own has made me forget how I felt a long time ago; alone and wondering if I was truly loved by my parents; or anyone else. I never should have made my bad history with Bruce make me keep your existence from him. And the same goes for Lily. Thankful, Ra's is getting to know her as he spends more time with her and your baby siblings. All I just hope for is that one of these days, she doesn't come home with a weapon of mass destruction." He ended with a deadpan, getting a snort from Tom.

Harry stood up and bent to Tom's sitted height. "Just... give Bruce a chance, okay? Get to know him. Don't view him through my own bitter point of view. Can you try that for me, please?"

Tom heaved a sigh of displeasure, giving his mother a curt nod. Harry smiled at him, before laying a soft kiss on his forehead. With a soft ruffle of his head, Harry walked away, heading upstairs.

"Mother, wait." Tom called out, a frown on his face. "Harry turned around with a questioning hum, a hand on the marble railing. "Did you perchance name me after Lord Voldemort?"

Mort snorted in amusement, a certain glint in their eyes. Harry's lips stretched into a mischievous grin, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Who knows? Your father's father was a Thomas too." With a wink, he walked away.

"By the gods..." Tom said breathlessly, his eyes wide. "I was named after a Dark Lord."

Mort chotled.

* * *

So, here they were. Under a tensed silence.

Turned out that it wasn't only the alien that was invited to dinner. The feline obsessed woman made it too. When Tom saw her and her spawn, he said, "What an overwhelming stench of feline. How nauseating."

Her daughter exclaimed in indignation on her mother's behalf, but Tom could care less. He just walked in, following after Jason.

Tom sat inbetween Jason and the mute girl. In front of him was Damian, who sat in-between the elder one and the dead looking one, who seems to be devoring coffee like no tomorrow.

Bruce had the honours of introducing the others to Tom.

From the eldest of his brood was Dick Grayson - who no longer lived with Bruce; Jason; Timothy Drake - aka Coffee Addict; Cassandra Cain - the mute girl, who exuded skill and talent; Helena Kyle - the feline's child; and then Damian, who was glaring a hole into Tom's head. Bruce then introduced his current boyfriend, the alien, who went by Clark Kent.

Tom just grunted at the end. The table went silent after that; only the sound of utensils meeting fine China was heard. After a minute or two, Tom finally sighed.

"Are you quite done?" Tom asked, mouth still chewing the little bit of food in it. Damian grunted, stabbing his steak a little bit harder than approved.

Those on the table looked between the two, feeling the incoming disaster.

He dropped his utensils on his plate perfectly before he took the napkin and dabbed his mouth then dropped the cloth on the table.

"You know," he began, opening his eyes and staring straight at Damian, "It's impossible to kill one with a glare. Unless you have laser eyes of course, like the alien beside Bruce."

"Oh boy." Jason muttered into his wine.

Damian loudly dropped his utensils, focusing his attention on Tom. Tom just stared at him with blank, bemused eyes.

"I honestly don't know what your deal is me with, little Wayne," Jason snorted at that. "But I'll gladly appreciate if you stopped staring at me in that annoying manner." Tom said with a flat tone. "You're not the only one who has issues with people on this table. You don't see me glaring at the home wreaking feline lover over there, and her spawn, now do you?"

Selina hurriedly placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, shaking her head. Tom spared a side eyed glance at both of them, before dismissing them totally.

"Look, Tom, is it?" Selina gave a thin smile at him.

"Do not address me so formally." Tom immediately retorts, eyeing her through the corner of his eye. Selina might not loudly admit it, but the kid makes her feel uneasy. "You can address me as either Black or Peverell."

"Black then." Selina nodded curtly. "I know you don't like me, and I understand why, but can we just, please, drop our differences and have a nice dinner?" She shakenly smiled at him.

Tom just stared blankly at her for a moment or two, before totally dismissing her. That has Helena bristling. She really wanted to smack this boy for his blatant disrespect!

"You're not my mother, feline. So don't act like it." Tom replied, still having a stare down.

Damian's lips twitched at that, his eyes shining in amusement. Dick frowned at him, looking in disapproval. Jason just continued sipping his wine, fighting, and failing, to stop a grin. Tim... Tim just kept on drinking his caffeine. Bruce heaved a sigh while Clark gave Bruce a worried look.

Helena... well... she was enraged.

"Why you fucking brat!" She stood up, her chair scraping the floor. She banged her hands on the table, glaring hotly at Tom. "I've had enough of your petty bullshit!" She yelled out. Selina tried to calm her down, but her words fell on deaf ears. "Yes! Bruce cheated on your father with my mother, but so what! It's in the past! You can't simply hold a grudge, for their mess up no less!"

While she said all this, Tom just stared at her with blank eyes. When it looked like she was done, he said, "You done?"

That had Helena gritting her teeth, her eyes twitching in irritation.

"Listen well, and listen closely." He started, voice devoid of emotion. "To hold a grudge against you, or anyone in this room, is to suggest I value your existence. I do not. You're not that important for me to be stressed about holding such petty things like grudges. Please, don't delude yourselves that I hate you. I only state facts, irrespective of how below my level they might be, or how worthless their existence seems to be in the world."

Once that was said, he totally dismissed them again. He just took up his juice and took a sip. 

Damian was looking at him with a hint of emotion, mostly respect. Jason had an exasperated look on his face, although his lips had a hinge of smile on it. The rest were looking at him with varies of emotion.

With rage, Helena picked up a sliver knife and promptly throwed it at Tom.

Clark made to move, but his worry was all for nothing. The knife halted in the air, a feet away from Tom's face. Everyone watched in either awe or fear as the knife bent before squeezing into a smooth metal ball. Tom flickered his fingers and it floated over to him. The ball settled over his hand.

"Now, who's the petty one?" The eleven year old snorted out. Before their very eyes, the metal ball morphed into an elegant knife. It was more beautiful than its former form, having designs and a jewel at the bottom.

With a flick of his fingers, Tom sent to knife at Helena. The girl flinched back, her mother jumping up to protect her. Right on time, Clark caught it, holding it gently in his hand.

"That's enough, you two." Clark said in a stren voice. "I know we all have... issues between ourselves, but let's set that aside and have a nice evening." He said with a soft smile.

"That's fine by me, Mr. Kal El." Tom said.

"Please, call me Clark." Clark inputed, which was ignored by the Tom.

"I am only here because Mother was feeling guilty about me not knowing you, Mr. Wayne. And in coming here, I promised him that I will behave." He sighed out. "I apologise for my slight uncouth behaviour." He inclined his head. By his right, Jason snorted in amusement. "But know this," he continued, looking at Helena, "If you try that again, nothing will stop me from removing your beating heart from your chest, and forcing it down your gullet, choking you with it while it's still beating."

Everyone, even Jason, felt a shiver go down their spine at that. The way he said it, so cold and calmly; it was frankly unsettling.

While all this was going on, Alfred had cleared the table. Before them sat a plate of desert. Tom slowly digged into it, not paying the others any lick of attention. 

"So, Tom," Bruce began, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Tom cocked a brow at him. "What's more to tell? Seeing as you have already gained intel on me."

Bruce blinked. "How did you-"

Tom gave him a flat stare, stopping him mid sentence.

Bruce sighed. Of course, he'll find out. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Tom shrugged. "Reading. Crafting. Creating new spells. So and so."

"Geek." Jason said with a grin.

"Says the one who spends most of his time in the library at home." Tom retorted blandly.

Bruce felt a stab of pain as Tom addressed Harry's home as Jason's. He looked on as Jason shrugged, not correcting the boy. 

"Oh, you read?" Clark asked. "Do you have any favourites?"

" _Les Misérables_ , by Victor Hugo and _The Count of Monte Cristo_ , by Alexandre Dumas. To name a few." Tom took a sip of his juice.

"Oh?" Damian perked up, looking at Tom closely. "English?"

"Heavens, no." Tom looked at Damian with an indignant look. "To read those Masterpieces in anything but their original languages is _blasphemy_."

Damian nodded in agreement. From there onwards, the two began a light conversation about said books, and others that are noteworthy. After that, Damian diverted to animals and Tom used that opportunity to show off the animals his mother took into their sanctuary. And after that, the two diverted into drawing, and boy did that go on for quite a while.

The others just stared at them, unsure of what's going on. These two were at each other's throat minutes ago. What just happened?

"I have to say, what you did with that knife was quite impressive." Damian said.

"I know." Tom smirked. He levitated his fork above his hand. Right before their eyes, the metal folds into a small ball before morphing into a small senbon. Tom then levitated into towards Damian, who carefully collected it.

"Wow. This is impressive." Damian commented, giving the senbon a thorough examination. He then looked up at Tom and asked, "May I keep this?"

Tom shrugged. "Of course. It is your father's property after all.

"Hmm."

"Should I make the sharp edges smooth?"

Damian held the senbon out.

Tom flicked his fingers and the edges of the senbon became blunt. Damian pockets it, giving Tom a thankful nod.

"You know, when you're not condensing and annoying, you're not bad at all, Wayne." Tom said to Damian.

Damian smirked. "Likewise."

Jason's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. Bruce heaved a silent sigh of relief, glad that the two were finally getting along.

"So..." Tom placed his elbows on the table and inter locked his fingers to. "How does it feel to have an alien as a future step father?"

Damian tched, giving Clark a glare. The bespectacled man just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I certainly hope not."

Dick snorted. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in that, little bird."

Damian tched again, his glare intensifying. He then turned his attention on Tom. "How do it feel to have a thousand plus grandfather as your mother's lover?"

Tom shrugged. "It's... nice."

Damian blinked. "Nice?" He parroted incredulously.

"Ra's al Ghul is good for mother. They not only cancel each other, but they also balance each other." He took up his cup and finished his drink. "Mother can be a little bit... enthusiastic." Jason loudly let out a sound between a scoff and snort at that. "Mr. Ra's acts like a leash for mother sometimes, and mother also acts like his leash. It's a balanced relationship, if you ask me."

Damian hummed. Bruce and Clark spared a glance at each. It sounded just like them. Huh.

A watch beeped and Jason looked down at his wrist. "Oh. Looks like our time here is up, Little Death." Jason said to Tom, who stood up with a silent sigh of relief. "We best be going then." Jason stood up. He thanked Alfred for the food before he and Tom start making their way over to the door.

Bruce stood up and followed after them, and so did everyone else. Selina and her daughter followed because they too wanted to leave.

When they got outside, they saw Harry standing on the lawn, a grin on his lips.

"I see you all are still alive. Praises." He said.

"Hello, Mother." Tom said, walking over to him. He didn't say anything as Harry gently ruffled his hair with a soft look on his face.

"Hey, Little Terror. You ready to go?"

Tom nodded. He held out his hand to Harry, who gently grasped it.

Harry looked at Jason with a cocked brow. "You coming, Jay?"

"Nah." The young man placed his hands inside his pockets. I got things to do. I'll stop by later."

"Okay then!" Harry looked down at Tom. "You ready?" The young boy nodded again.

Before Harry could apparate both of them, Bruce walked up and said, "Harry. Thank you."

Harry looked at him with cold eyes. "I didn't do it for you, Bruce. I did it for Tom. My hatred for you and the woman over there won't stop my son from getting to know his father."

Bruce nodded curtly. "But still... thank you."

"Goodbye for now, Wayne." Harry said coldly. "Be ready for another visitation on Friday."

And with that, he and Tom were gone with a silent pop.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. This is out. Short, but finally done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go write another one, but with Harry and a surprise individual😉🤭


End file.
